Chistes
by Lorcan Malfoy
Summary: Chistes de Harry Potter. Spamfic. Son super malos, luego no se quejen si les sangran los ojos


**_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes y los lugares son de JK Rowlling, no míos. Los chistes me los encontré por internet.**

**Spamfic y chistes súper malos.**

* * *

¿Por qué Harry anda siempre borracho?

Porque anda siempre con el Ron

Harry le Dice a Hermione: ¡Dice Snape que ya no me ayudes en Pociones!

Hermione contesta: ¿Por qué?

Harry: ¡Porque dice que sé equivocarme solo!

Harry y Ron se fueron de camping al patio del colegio de Hogwarts.

Luego de una buena comida y un vaso lleno de jugo de calabaza se despidieron, se acostaron y se fueron a dormir. Horas más tarde, Harry se despertó y levanto a Ron

-Ron mira al cielo y dime que ves-dijo Harry

-Bueno, ya sabes que he estudiado sobre astronomía con la ayuda de Hermione así que te diré que veo millones de estrellas-dijo Ron

-Y eso que te dice-Dice Harry

Ron pensó por un minuto o dos y después le dijo-Astronómicamente me dice que hay millones de galaxias y potencialmente billones de planetas, veo que Saturno esta en Leo, cronológicamente, deduzco que son aproximadamente las tres y diez minutos; Meteorológicamente sospecho que tendremos un hermoso día mañana.

-uhm… ¿y a ti que te dice?-dice Ron

Harry dice: ¡que eres un tonto! ¡Alguien nos robo la carpa!

Kreacher mira a Crookshanks y dice:

-¡tan chico y con bigotes!

Y Crookshanks lo mira y piensa:

-¡tan viejo y con pañal!

-¿Que es lo primero que pide Dobby cuando entra al bar de Rosmerta?

-Un banquito más alto

-Era un trol tan pero tan sucio, que un día se rasco la muñeca y se encontró un reloj

-"Seamos claros"

-Firma: Nick Casi Decapitado

-Neville era tan, pero tan despistado, que un día perdió la memoria y nunca mas la encontró

-Lupin, de chiquito:

-Mami, ¡en la escuela me dicen hombre peludo!

-Cállate hijo, y péinate la cara

"No dejes para mañana lo que puedes comer hoy"

-Firma: Aragog

Ron- He Harry, ¿alguna vez viste un elefante escondido detrás de una varita?

Harry- no

Ron- viste que bien que se esconde...

Esta era un día hablando Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Ron: ¿Saben chicos? ayer papá me envió una lechuza.

Hermione: ¿Y que decía Ron?

Ron: Que mamá se cayó del tercer piso y por poco se va al cielo.

Harry: WOW! ¡Tu mamá si que rebota Ron!

Ron- mama, mama en Hogwarts me dicen mafioso…

Sra. Weasley- mañana mismo voy y se enteraran los chicos…

Ron- bueno pero que parezca un accidente…

Harry estaba en clases de Encantamiento, cuando el Profesor Flitwick le pregunta…

—Harry, si te quito una oreja, que pasa

—Pues quedaría sordo de un oído…

—Y si te quito la otra

Se hizo un silencio

—Quedo ciego….

—COMO ES ESO

—Pues se me caen las gafas…

Ron- Harry, ¿sabes en que se parecen un escreguto de cola explosiva y aquel unicornio?

Harry- No, ¿en que?

Ron- En que el escreguto estalla

Harry- ¿y el unicornio?

Ron- Está allá

Ron: Papá, papá, hace dos meses que te robaron los galeones y todavía no lo has denunciado.

Sr. Weasley: Es que me he dado cuenta que el ladrón gasta menos que tu madre.

Esta Draco paseándose por los pasillos, emborrachado de cervezas con mantequilla y licores, a esto que pasa Hermione y le dice:

¡Asquerosa sangre sucia!

Hermione se afecta y le dice: Ya, tal vez, ¡pero tu eres un borracho!

Draco se vuelve y le dice: Sí, pero eso a mi se me quita mañana.

Están todos los alumnos en la clase de la profesora McGonagall y dice esta:

Estoy indignada, más del 80% de la clase no pasó el examen.

En eso escucha risas desde la última fila del salón y dice Neville: ¡Si ni siquiera somos tantos!

Este es Ron escribiéndole una carta romántica a Hermione:

En la mañana no desayuno porque pienso en ti, al mediodía no almuerzo porque pienso en ti, en la tarde no meriendo porque pienso en ti, y en al noche no duermo, ¡porque tengo hambre!

Estaba Cho y Harry en un aula, y Harry le dice a Cho.

Cho, apaga la luz.

Cho le contesta:

Ay, no Harry.

Harry le vuelve a decir:

Cho, que te apagues la luz, te digo.

Cho le contesta:

Ay no, Harry qué me quieres hacer.

Así se estuvieron hasta que Cho le dijo:

Va, está bien Harry, y apagó la luz.

Entonces, Harry le dice:

¿Te gusta mi reloj fosforescente?

Ginny le pregunta a su papá:

¿Papá cómo se llaman los animales que comen hierbas?

El papá responde:

Los herbívoros.

Ginny vuelve a preguntar:

Ah, ¿Y los que comen carne?

El papá responde:

Carnívoros.

Ginny otra vez pregunta:

¿Y los que comen de todo?

Y su papá le responde:

Los ricos Ginny

Un día entra Ron y le dice a Harry:

Estoy preocupado.

¿Por qué? - Le pregunta Harry.

-Hermione me juró que no me volvería hablar durante 30 días.

-Pero eso no es tan grave.

-Claro que sí, es que hoy termina el plazo

Un día Luna la pregunta a Neville: ¿Qué hiciste con el libro titulado "Como pasar de los 100 años"?

Lo metí en Gringotts, tenía miedo que lo viera mi abuela y lo leyera…

Ginny le dice a Luna: Harry y yo siempre somos vigilados por aurores.

-¿Por qué, crees que Voldemort regrese?

-No, se necesitan 8 aurores para separarnos cuando peleamos.

¿En qué se diferencia un mortífago a un cuervo?

En que uno es rapaz, ladrón, traicionero y se viste de negro, y el otro es un inocente pajarito negro.

La pareja Malfoy va al medico y tras examinar a Draco, el medico le dice a la esposa:

-La verdad es que no me gusta el aspecto de su esposo.

-Ni a mí, pero su padre es rico.

EL HARRY POTTER Y LA CÁMARA SECRETA

Ponte unas gafas y píntate un rayo en la frente con corcho quemado. Así serás Harry Potter.

Después, esconde una cámara en la habitación. Esa será la cámara secreta.

Cuando llegue tu pareja, le dices que vais a jugar a los magos sexy, y lo grabas todo con la cámara secreta.

Después, por arte de magia, aparece el vídeo colgado en Internet.

¿Cómo se dice escoba voladora en japonés?

"Simekaigo Memato

¿Qué hacen tres chicas de Slytherin en una isla desierta?

"Se juntan dos para criticar a la otra

Erase una vez Hagrid, quien tropezó un jueves y cayó en domingo…

¿Que canción tocaron en la boda de Tonks y Lupin?

¡LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA!


End file.
